This invention, which results from a contract with the United States Department of Energy, relates to coal hydrogenation.
Commercial processes for the production of synthetic gas involve the reaction of finely divided coal with hydrogen and steam at elevated pressure and at temperatures which can exceed 2500.degree. F. To achieve the desired reaction conditions, the hydrogen required for these processes must be preheated to about 2000.degree. F. A large amount of energy is, of course, used by the heaters which raise hydrogen to the required 2000.degree. F. temperature.